


Moca-Chan and the Perfect Word

by azureheavens



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: Mocatastic! Tsugurific! Moca has always had a way with words, but sometimes even she can be left speechless.





	Moca-Chan and the Perfect Word

The cheering crowds meant nothing to Moca-chan.

Nothing compared to the ritual melon bun she had after every successful show. And every show was successful, so she ate a lot of buns.

It was different from her PRE-show bun. The first was a good luck charm, and the second a reward for a job well done. Sometimes she had other snacks, like the treats Ran’s father always brought the band.

Moca licked her fingers with a slurp, to Ran’s grimace. She was going to tell her for the thousandth times that she would happily bring one for her too, but Ran was soon swarmed by adoring fans. Moca deftly dodged the throng, able to save the last crumb on her thumb.

Afterglow was having a meet and greet sort of party, where lottery members of the audience got a chance to hang out with them. Is this what true stardom was like? Moca had her fair share of super fans, as did the others. Tomoe had her fan girls, and Himari was trying to spread the gospel of her cheer with mixed results.

Tsugumi was also popular, but today she spoke with just one girl, nestled in a rather private corner of the room. “Tsuguuu!” Moca waved her friend down in a wide slow arc as she approached.

Tsugumi turned from her conversation, her mind seemingly in a different place. Across from her stood Sayo, whose stone face was cracked into a tiny warm smile. Once she saw the venerable Moca-chan, the smile was stuffed away and she shifted her gaze to the corner, which was far less interesting.

“Moca-chan! Good work today!” Sunlight beamed from Tsugu’s face.

“Oh yes, you too. Your work today was truly Tsugurific, if I say so myself.”

Sayo turned back, frowning. “Tsuguriffic…? What is that?”

Tsugumi stammered. “Oh, that’s just a word Moca-chan likes to use to describe me…”

Moca stared indignantly at her friend. “It’s more than that, Tsugu. It’s the  _ perfect  _ word to describe you. A meld of guts and glory, along with your can-do charm!”

Blushing, Tsugumi laughed awkwardly. “I-I definitely wouldn’t say that…”

Out of the corner of her eye, Moca saw Sayo smile again. “It’s certainly a strange way to say it, but your performance tonight was excellent, Hazawa-san. Just as I expected it to be.”

Tsugumi’s blush continued. Moca squinted at Sayo, before smiling herself. “It’s not strange if you think about it. Tsugu is Tsugurific, just as Moca-chan is Mocatastic!”

“I don’t think you’re explaining it as well as you think, Aoba-san…” Sayo smiled wryly and glanced to the side.

“Maybe you need a demonstration. Prepare yourself, Sayo Hikawa.” Moca set her jaw. “Watch in trembling awe as I create the perfect word to describe you! Which is…! Which is-!”

The crowd around them chattered on despite her. Sayo and Tsugumi both blinked as they waited for her choice.

“Huh,” Moca mused, drawing a finger to her chin. She tapped it. “I can’t think of one for you.”

Tsugumi gasped. “You can’t?”

“I see,” Sayo glanced to the side again. “That’s too bad.”

The realization of her failure hit her like a giant cornet. “It… It can’t be…” Moca stumbled back, shock shaking her core. She raised her hands to the air. “Am I losing my Mocatastic ways? Who am I? Who am I without me?”

Her savior Tsugumi started to flutter her arms. “Don’t panic now, Moca-chan! Maybe you just don’t know Hikawa-san well enough yet. Have you been to one of Roselia’s performances?”

“I sure have. Well, not really. I’ve only been able to see them from the sidelines when we performed together.”

“If it’s really bothering you,” Sayo began slowly, “you don’t have to push yourself. I don’t need to have another person define who I am.”

Moca oohed. “What a cool response, Hikawa-san. It is very-!” Her pause for inspiration came up empty. “Darn, still nothing…”

“Don’t worry,” Tsugumi cheered, brown eyes determined. “I’m sure you’ll think of something! You are Mocatastic, after all!”

“So I am! Maybe my troubles come from thinking on an empty stomach.” She patted her proud belly. She said her goodbyes to the two of them, and set back off to the snack table. Was something throwing Moca-chan off? It would have to be something big to do that.

She glanced behind her. Tsugumi and Sayo were back to their conversation, standing close together and ignoring everyone else in the room.

Moca tilted her head.

* * *

About two weeks later, Moca was on her way home from her biweekly Bun Haul (or as the residents of Yamabuki Bakery should call it, Bun-Armageddon) when she passed Circle, all lit up and ready for a show. Roselia headlined. Inspired by the other day, she bought a ticket at the door and nudged her way inside. It was odd to walk in on her own, but she was on a mission. What word would be perfect to encapsulate all that Sayo Hikawa was? Moca-chan’s reputation would be tarnished if she didn’t think of one soon, so she had to see the girl in her natural habitat.

The show was electric. The fans squealed and called out as soon as the first notes were played on piano. Lisa’s energy was high, as well as Ako’s. Rinko was graceful on the keys, and Yukina was a vision of cool passion, much like Ran. Sayo didn’t bound around the stage as she played, but her fingers rolled over the frets with steady, unyielding accuracy. Moca couldn’t help but mimic her solo along with her, stumbling over imaginary strings. Moca was moved, but her mind was still blank.

The show ended after two encores, then the mingling started just like their Afterglow show. Lucky Moca was chosen, to her delight. She would have to say hi to Lisa, Ako, and the others on her way to Sayo. Maybe the key to finding the perfect word would be found then?

Deep in her thoughts, Moca almost didn’t see the girl who happened to be standing in front of Sayo. A familiar bouquet of coffee beans wafted to her nose. The girl wore a cute floral dress, and a teal ribbon tied the top of her short brown hair. Moca would have admired the ribbon’s fancy pattern, had she not recognized the one wearing it.

“Ooooh! Tsugu!”

Tsugumi jumped and wheeled around. “M-Moca-chan?!”

“Hee hee, don’t look so scared Tsugu. It’s just me.” Moca gave a sincere grin. “You and I had the same plan! Now you can help me think of the perfect word for Hikawa-san.”

Sayo’s expression was stiff, but surprised. “Ah, Aoba-san. Thank you for coming to our performance. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Ooh, yes yes! Roselia sure knows how to put on a show! Almost as good as that up and coming band Afterglow I’ve heard so much about.”

Sayo made a face, stifling a laugh. Tsugumi bit her lip. “Moca-chan, you can’t-”

“I’m only joking, Tsugu,” Moca said. “In fact, I am speechless. Speechless because I still can’t think of the perfect word for Sayo.”

“As I said, it’s not that important,” murmured Sayo.

Tsugumi turned to her. “Actually, I do want to help think of something for you. Moca-chan just needs a bit more time, I’m sure of it. Unless, you actually hate the idea…?”

Sayo blinked and shook her head. “It’s not that I hate it. I just don’t want Aoba-san to strain herself. However, I do appreciate you always wanting to help, Tsugumi-san.” Her smile warmed. It was small, but strikingly honest. “I was able to truly play my best knowing you watched from the crowd.”

Tsugumi turned pink. “Sayo-chan…”

Moca-chan stared. She stared and stared, unsure of what just transpired before her. Sayo was the most formal person she had met, and Tsugumi had always reciprocated her manners. Yet here they stood, using each other’s first names? Moca’s eyes traced the teal ribbon in Tsugumi’s hair. In Sayo’s hair, hidden in a neat knot under her ear, was a similar yellow ribbon.

Moca brought a careful finger to her chin. “You two are matching tonight. Did something happen?”

Biting her lip and fidgeting with the fabric on her dress, Tsugumi looked shyly at Sayo. Her brown eyes were worried. “Can I tell her?”

Sayo started to blush. Then she nodded stiffly. “If you’d like.”

Tsugumi breathed, first out, then back in. “Well, Moca-chan. You see…” Her hand clutched Sayo’s tightly, hiding it behind her skirt. “Sayo-chan and I, we just started dating.”

Moca gasped.

“It’s a recent development, but,” Sayo said, sneaking a glance at her girlfriend. “We’re not too ready to tell everyone yet. If you could keep this private for now, we would like to make the announcement when we’re ready.”

Knowing the scene she made, and not knowing how to stop herself, Moca’s gasp deepened. The butterflies of happiness fluttered in her stomach. “Tsugu, Hikawa-san… That’s so... So-” Her eyes lit up. “Ex-Sayoting!”

The girlfriends gaped at her.

“Oooh, look at that!” Moca’s face split into a grin. “I finally found one!”

Sayo stammered out a laugh. “Ex-Sayoting, huh?”

Tsugumi beamed. She clutched Sayo’s hand tighter. “That’s great, Moca-chan! Ex-Sayoting!”

“P-please, Tsugumi-san, it’s a bit embarrassing.”

She giggled. “I think it fits you. But I won’t use it if you don’t want me to.”

Moca hummed a happy little song. “This is such a wonderful night, isn’t it? It will be a night recorded in the history books! Really, congratulations to both of you.”

“Thank you, Aoba-san.” Sayo smiled.

“And do not worry, lovebirds. Your secret will be safe with Moca-chan.” She planted her hands on her hips and smirked. “But I do hope you tell everyone soon. Ex-Sayoting and Tsugurific news like this must be shared with the whole wide world.”

Both girls blushed deeply. “Thank you, Moca-chan.” Tsugumi pressed a hand to her chest. “My parents already know, but maybe I can invite Afterglow to our café to tell everyone.”

“I hope you bring lots of Himariffic tissues. A certain someone would definitely bring the water works.”

Sayo nodded to herself. “I don’t know if I should do something similar for Roselia, considering this relationship will have no effect on our music. But I’m sure it will come up sooner or later.” She glanced to the side. “And I should need to tell Hina first, though I’m sure she’ll tell everyone before I can start.”

All three girls laughed. They joked more about the terrible domino effect should Hina find out. It was the lightest conversation Moca ever had with Sayo, but she was sure having Tsugumi by her side helped her relax. And with her noble quest complete, Moca was ready to go home and end the day on a high note.

Gorging herself on a Ex-Sayoting, Tsugurific, Mocatastic Bunageddon.


End file.
